


Shadow Play

by Glitched_Out



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: References to Drugs, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitched_Out/pseuds/Glitched_Out
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl longs to go to her Wonderland and will do anything to get there, even if it hurts herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow Play

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work to be published and it isn't finished but I don't think it will be unless people want to see more. It was based off of Alice in Wonderland. I actually wrote this about a year ago and never published it anywhere. Hope you enjoy it!

The shadows played with the corners of my mind, begging for entrance. They pulled on the strands of judgement and practicality inside of me, wanting for these unnecessary and unneeded things to be abolished. They slowly, painfully made their way in, making my sight creep away from my use. They put images in my head, no not images, glimpses. Glimpses of the place where I was being taken. It was kind of fuzzy and they didn't stay in my vision for very long. What i did see was bright and dull at the same time, sharp and soft, grey and colorful. It was beautiful. Every glimpse had one thing in common though, and it was misty smoke. It was always there, kind of like a pillow that followed you everywhere and was there when you needed it but was also rather creepy and put odd thoughts in your head when you stayed in it for too long. Either way, the glimpses made me feel unbridled excitement at what I as going to encounter once more. I loved it when I got to see my beautiful world. I knew where I was headed as they whisked me away to where I long for every moment if the day. Holding onto the world I used to know, I caught a few more seconds of my living hell, thankful that I was leaving. Hopefully I was going for good this time. I always ended up back where I began and ever since I left, I had fought to get back to the only place I wanted to be. My beautiful Wonderland.   
The world suddenly got blotted out by the forgiving shadows and I was plunged into the blackness that I had always anticipated. I was literally plunged into the darkness as I felt a falling sensation. Adrenaline ran through my body and my muscles tensed up, enjoying it. It kind of hurt but, then again, going through this pain would bring something so amazing. The blood raced all through me, everywhere except for my head. My skin turned a deathly shade of pale. I couldn't see it but I could feel it. The blood ignoring some of my body made my skin tingle with an odd coldness. Or was that the darkness hugging me? I didn't know but I liked it.   
The tunnel of the falling darkness turned light in a matter of seconds and I could see so much better. I got scared for a moment for when the light comes, the shadows leave me and they were the ones that I always greeted with open arms, hoping they would leave me here in this place for good, not ditching me at the old, normal world. I tried everyday to see them again, doing everything I could, using every trick I knew. Sometimes it didn't work and I couldn't bear it. When that happened, the world turned red for some reason. I really didn't understand it but it happened and it couldn't be stopped. When I did get to see them, I was the happiest person ever. The thrill of the fall and adrenaline and the promise of a better land in comparison to the horrid normal world made me want it more than ANYTHING.


End file.
